The Pepsi-Cola Myth
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: Taylor Lautner. Robert Pattinson. Lana Del Rey.


**A/N First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR. This is my third year on so you can cry of joy now. ****Second, I'm thinking about changing my username. . ._again._ I feel unprofessional for doing so since you guys refer to me as Lady Blackwater but I don't know. . .new year, new name? And thirdly, this story has very little to do with Twilight and a lot to do with lemons. It was first written as a favor to a friend (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) because I was horny at the time and she convinced me to put it up on despite she will probably be the only one who reads it. **

**If you know of Lana Del Rey, highfive! If you don't, then do some research and figure out the significance of Pepsi Cola. ;D**

Taybert Del Rey_ in_

_~ The **PEPSI COLA** Myth ~_

* * *

"It's a myth."

"How would you know? You haven't even tasted it yet."

"Have you?" The anxious, tan and young man chuckles at the ridiculous notion.

The other shrugs and runs his long, slender and pale fingers through his tousled mess of brunette hair that's made him what he is today.

"No. . .I just like imagining," he reasons in his fading English accent that made up nearly half of the world's female population swoon.

"Does Kristen's?" Taylor-the tan one- asks then lays back on his elbows. They sink into the mattress as Rob-the English one- gives him a look, his crystals for eyes boring holes into the other boy's mahogany pools.

He didn't wanna have to talk about or relate anything to his recently distant American girlfriend. He wanted to-he could for hours-but just her mention made his emotions awry.

That's why he was here. To forget about her not leafy but minty eyes and her lengthy legs that could put stockings out of business.

"Does Sara's?" He asks to distract himself from describing her further.

Taylor shrugs. "If it did, I wouldn't be here." There's a pink tint over his russet cheeks and Rob can't help but find it a tad cute.

The two men sit there in the hotel room, awaiting _her_ arrival.

The rumors about her circulated faster than any of the others and them being the dirty men they were, they sent in requests for her. Her schedule was full for the next few weeks so they had no choice but to have a joint "appointment."

Taylor hated sharing. Rob hated it more.

But they're buddies, soon to be Eskimo brothers.

Taylor didn't mind a naked Rob as long as Rob didn't mind a naked Taylor.

That little thoughts floats around in Tay's head as he side eyes his friends. He feels his face get hot, knowing what he was doing was wrong especially with Sara at home. He also knew he should be on a set somewhere, making films but he had to find out if the myth that started the rumors was true.

What if Rob was right about an imagination?

His thought process was cut short when the click and buzz of the hotel door opening filled his ears.

He stiffens at the thought of what was about to occur. Rob's reaction is similar.

The clicking of her heels upon the tile echoes throughout the room and the only other thing to be heard was the two men's hearts, thumping and ready to explode out of their cheating chests.

Taylor's breath is held when he takes his look at the goddess like woman when she enters the bedroom.

The trio is silent as the two males involuntarily judge her. She does the same and removes her expensive shawl from around her shoulders, revealing her baby doll dress.

Guilt pangs Rob in the chest when she removes her Ray Bans, revealing the little girl lost look in her stare. Her eyes are green just like Kristen's except they have a woodsy tint. Her eye lashes seem thicker too.

Her red smirk breaks into a tiny laugh. "Never seen a prostitute before?"

She says it sweetly, making Rob sink deeper.

Taylor speaks first. "You're _Lizzy _?"

_Lizzy_?! That's his_ sister's _fucking name! Rob swallows at that realization.

She removes her heels and shrinks a few inches before their eyes. She sets her sunglasses on one of the nightstands and gets a good look at the two of them.

_Cute_, she concludes. "Lana," she corrects him and hops upon the bed between them.

Her scent is intoxicating as is her tanning skin, pert ruby lips, and flawless dark curls. She rests her legs comfortably on Taylor's lap, taking him by surprise.

"You're Taylor," she chimes to him, pointing her acrylic French tip at him. He feels a sense of relaxation when she does. He nods and fondles her thigh.

"You're Rob, Mr. Edward Cullen himself," she says, looking at her other boytoy.

Rob snarls at the name but nods.

She notices he's displeased so she twirls out of Taylor's lap to flip into a straddle around the other man's lap.

"I suppose you boys called cus you wanna know if _the myth's_ true, huh?" She guides his piano playing hands up her torso, shivering at his touch. Rob is taken back but lets her lead him. She was tiny which turned him on even more.

She lets him roam her chest when they reach her breasts. He familiarizes himself and leaves a trail of fingerprints along the white silk of her expensive ensemble.

"Is it?" Taylor asks, removing one of his many famous leather jackets. He bounces off the bed, and stands behind her as she's planted on Rob's lap.

She grins. "You're about to find out," she giggles and purrs at the feel of the air conditioning brushing against her exposed shoulders and chest, goosebumps taking refuge upon her skin.

Rob loses himself within her plump breasts, hardened nipples and the valley between. He finds his tongue swirling and his teeth nipping against her moistening flesh.

She tastes of vanilla.

A soulful moan leaves her lips as she arches forward, giving Rob's squirming tongue more leeway around her upper body. He groans against her.

Head thrown back, she's face to face with a shy Taylor. He looks down at the woman and raises a cartoony haze in her eyes amuses him.

He leans down and kisses her hard, Spiderman style. Her nerves skyrocket when she taste him; sweet in flavor yet aggressive in how he maneuvered his lips over hers. His calloused fingers creep and find the zipper to her dress. He unzips and the teeth separate from each other, exciting him even further.

Half naked, Lana breaks away from his soft lips and unravels herself in the slickest of ways away from the two of them. She grins at their mutual look of confusion as the rest of the classy dress falls from her highly desired body. She's left kneeing into the mattress, naked with her gracefully flowing ringlets covering each breast as if she were a mermaid.

Rob inspects every curve and crease of her, comparing her to his girlfriend. She had a body worth writing about.

Impressed, they follow her taunting movements, whether is was a subtle hip sway or a seductive blink, whilst removing their clothes.

She feels like royalty as she lays upon her back, reminiscing on all the times she's been in this position. It's kinda funny. The world saw her as an angel but here she was, getting into the trouble that underground Hollywood had to offer. She also found it funny how these two boys would be so open to doing such activities. She thought they were holy. She actually expected Kristen to call her up given all her lesbian tendencies.

A giggle echoes throughout the room when Taylor's lips now leave a trail of wet kisses from her neck and down.

Lana lived for this type of attention. She craved it actually.

The separation of her legs sent her lithe body reeling and it was almost electric, his touch was. He eagerly dives right in, tongue first causing her to gasp and grip the sheets for support. His rough fingers keep her thighs apart while she leaks her juices and all their flavors into his gulping mouth. He flicks his tongue, making a hand fly to his spiky hair as if to force him to go deeper.

_He's the rough one_, she notes.

She shuts her eyes and without being told, parts her lips and awaits.

Rob takes it as an invitation.

Her own tongue is just as slick as Taylor's as it slides and slithers like a python against Rob's shaft. He hides his sudden need to moan withing a manly groan and leans against the headboard.

She bobs against him slowly at first to taunt and tease him but quits when her legs begin to shake under Taylor's tongue's influence. The wave goes over her and she actually begins to suck like it's her job.

In a way. . .it kinda is.

Taylor hums, the vibration of his lips sending a second orgasm ripping through her. She wants to howl but her moans go muffled as she does Rob harder. The Englishman plays in her hair and his eyes droop although he doesn't want them to. He needed an image to keep with him since she made it perfectly clear pictures and recording was off limits. He takes matters into his own hands and actually begins thrusting into her mouth rather than have her do all the work.

Her lips contract every time he pulls away and magically get bigger every time he re-enters. She finally opens her eyes to see how he's enjoying himself but his attention is towards Taylor.

He smirks against her heat and the change in his lip's formation makes her crazy. Rob returns the smirk and pushes her further, his liquid exploding upon her tongue. She swallows whatever she can before he removes himself and Taylor replaces him.

"Is it true?" His accent is lost for a second as he asks his friend. Taylor licks the edge of his smile while kneeling over top of Lana's face. Desperately she takes him into her hands and strokes, a look of great need crossing her features.

He shrugs and plays in her waves just as Rob had. "Find out for yourself."

Imaginations paves its way through his thought process when he brings his face down to Lana's clit.

The myth was _true._

Shocked and pleased, he sinks his face deeper, making the female groan.

"Fuck," Taylor exhales and throws his head back. "_Damn_. "

Sara-or any of his passed girlfriends- _never_ gave him this kinda stimulation. His teenage hormones rage within him as she deep throats. He scrunches his face in pleasure, ready to beg her to go faster.

A few strokes, licks and orgasms later, Lana props herself on her elbows, Taylor's erect manhood still in her hand. Rob frivolously side smiles down on her as he rounds the bed to reach inside his pants pocket. He pulls out the condom Taylor reminded him of before they arrived and tears it open with his pointy teeth.

Lana groans impatiently as she watches him.

He purposely goes slow to torment her. He slides it on carefully and aligns his erection at her entrance.

"You seem like a kinky girl," he tells her through a raspy whisper while staring at her through the thick ridge of lashes surrounding his eyes. "How do you want it?"

"I may look like an angel," she starts in between strokes. Taylor bites his lip."But don't take that as a reason to do me softly," she finishes and wiggles her hips to tell him she's ready. She's been ready since she saw him.

He gives Taylor a secretive glance.

Taylor knew she was in for it. He's heard the type of. . .noise that Kristen and him make. He laughs.

Rob caresses the tip along her opening. She jerks upward but he teases her by withdrawing himself.

"Don't worry," he replies and with a shove, he's stretches the hooker's walls. She gasps and her nails dig into Taylor's ass cheek.

"I won't," he finishes the sentence and thrusts once more. Her gap mouth intrigues Taylor so he sticks his dick right in.

Rob's pace doesn't change as he towers over her, thrusting and colliding like a man who hasn't been with a woman in years. He's starved and jerking it just wasn't working anymore.

As the beasts dominate her, she feels her body become more and more weak. Rob's pounded her senseless while Tay isn't showing mercy on her mouth. Her lipstick was smearing if not leaving traces upon the young man's dick.

Her perky breast bounce and jiggle about with every move he makes. She whines and peeks an eyes open to get a glance at the man above her. He's feasting his eyes upon her body, memorizing and taking mental images for the road. He hold his weight above her, fists deep in the mattress and his biceps flex, every muscle made seen was turning her on further as was the image of him entering and re-entering her faster than any human could handle.

The sight of her being fucked so ruthlessly made her even wetter, causing him to speed up more before grabbing her by her tiny hips and flipping her to be on her hands and knees, doggy style.

"Oh God," she whimpers, her voice drowning under Taylor. "_Rob_. . ." her moan echoes throughout the hotel room.

He gets his rhythm back by the few first pushes, making Lana wanna scream. He was bliss to her. She couldn't comprehend how she hadn't exploded on him yet. He was like no one she'd ever had, so soft and gentle, loving almost.

Her lower body meets his thrusts, causing her to squeak every time he entered. He kneads her ass cheeks and lets his eyes roll back when the mix of his pre-cum and her juice drips with every bounce. He's coated with her while she's full of him.

"R-R-_Rob_. . .don't st-stop," she stutters and coyly stares up at Taylor through the thick locks of hair that have fallen out of their place from behind her ear and onto her forehead.

He has no sympathy so he just laughs and she perceives his innocent cruelty as a way of saying _"You're really about to get it."_

She likes the challenge so she presents her tongue to him. Her gold tooth glints against the lamp's shine off the nightstand.

He jerks, spews his sperm all across her tongue and it splashes onto her nose and lips. He groans aloud seconds after Rob fucks her to the edge, giving her another orgasm.

"Holy fuck!" She exclaims and Rob, eyeing Taylor, removes himself from her hole, bringing them both back to Earth.

"I'll be shocked if she'll be able to walk after you," he compliments Tay and they chuckle.

His white and toothy grin shines out of admiration while Lana's is out of enticement.

"Fair warning," she says and watches as he round the corner of the bed, his steps making her uneasy. "Think you can make me come?"

He has to bite his lip to withold laughter. He reaches into his pants pocket and retrieves a condom.

The eight inches of glory that was just staring her in the face made her realize she'd asked a stupid question.

"I'm gonna have you begging. Trust me. I'm gonna make you wish you never met me," his husky tone goes to a soft timbre when he leans inside her, whispering with the slightest of exhales.

Her lungs give out in shock when his breath sends more goosebumps going over her hot and sweating skin. She feels his warmth through her stomach.

"Tay, go easy on her," Rob advises, pulling and tugging at her strands, forcing her to look up at him. She's pouting with her eyes drooping tiredly. He nearly wore her out.

"I'll go easy when I'm old," he growls and shoves-more like forces- in and out of her, bluntly and hard. Her eyes go wide.

"Fu-" is all she can get out before Rob occupies her mouth after disposing of his condom.

The three of them fuck in silence given Lana's mouth is in use and Rob was quiet to begin with. The only true noise is Rob's dick hitting her throat rapidly while Taylor's balls slap against her Pepsi Cola flavored pussy.

Rob's wandering eyes go from his dick slamming into Lana's mouth to Taylor. The younger man was paying all his attention downward, probably saving mental images of his own. He can't help but admire how graceful their bodies moved together. His lower abs glistening with sweat as they ripple with each push. His muscle glisten and ripple as well when they tense to hold the woman's hips tighter, surely bruising her skin.

His plump lips are mumbling something as he goes harder, making Lana spurt nonsense and saliva all over Rob's crotch. He takes his dick fully from her mouth to let her breathe.

She takes gulps of air and bends forward, face down in the pillows. She can barely get out a moan let alone a full, proper, English sentence so she babbles, hoping to make sense somehow.

"Tayyou'regonnamakemecum, "she blurts and whines, gripping Rob's thigh unknowingly. Her touch with reality is slowly slipping as she says whatever comes to mind first. "Cuminsideme. . ."

With every rough fiber in him, he jerks her upward to make so that her back was against his chest. This new angle makes their friction tighter, making her squeal.

"Oh, fuck," she says, predicting this bliss would actually kill her. He has her trapped by pinning her arms behind her as a cop would a criminal. She _feels_ criminal so it only makes sense.

Rob takes it upon himself to play around with her clit, making her not only squirm and yelp but begin to try to escape and regain control. She was usually the one to make them-her clients- go insane not the other way around. Sure, she's had threesomes plenty of times but she's never been dominated. She basically invented the cowgirl position and she made her men squeal and squirm.

This was new. She likes it.

Taylor reaches one arm upward to her breast and the other to join his buddy in relentlessly making her knees buckles and thighs squeeze together.

Their lengthy fingers flick, tease and circle her clit till she's begging just as Taylor had promised.

"Shit! Don't stop, you're gonna make me cum! I'm gonna fucking. . ." she informs them, screaming now. The bed is shuffling back and forth against the wooden floors, scratching the texture and disturbing their neighbors for sure. It feels like an earthquake to her, being between them two with no way out. She rests her head against Rob's chest as he rubs against her.

Lana goes to a mush of flesh when the numbing reaches her legs and she's given out. Her orgasm is close but she can't hold on for that much longer.

Taylor's grunt brings Rob out of his thinking. The two make eye contact, lust being shared in the stare.

"You like when I fuck you like this?" Tay asks of Lana and a sound of great pleasure rumbles out of Rob's chest when one of her arms is let free to jerk him off.

"Yes, oh _fuck yes_."

Since they're already halfway off the bed, Tay takes a step back, never stopping his pelvis. Lana gasps when she's hoisted upward and off the ground completely. Her panic make him laugh as she bounces upon him, pussy and all, exposed for Rob to see.

He smirks at the sight of the two of them. Taylor holds her without any effort while she clings for dear life, feet hanging off at pointed stance like a ballerina. Her free arm reaches for her other boy toy and he joins the two by kissing her hard on the lips, tasting himself, her _and _Taylor.

Lips hovering over each other, she pants and holds his face to hers.

"It's so. . ._big_," she whimpers and struggles to keep her eyes open. "He's _so_ fucking big."

"He's about to come," Rob predicts just by the strained look on his friend's sweating face. The tan man doesn't deny it when he extracts himself for a split second to removes his condom. He wants her to feel every drop, not thinking or caring whether or not she'll give him a surprise nine months from now.

It only takes a few more thrusts till that energy burst between the two of them, causing Lana to race for Rob's lips so her screams would be muffled. She slips him some tongue as she milks Taylor out as he continues to spill inside of her and all down his thighs.

Taylor's loud groan dies into a simple mutter. He guides the three of them onto the bed and once she lets him go, she falls upon Rob's chest, slack.

Her breathing is uneven and frantic upon the British man's nipple. He soothes her by playing in her hair.

Taylor falls as well next to her, slowly come down from his high. He's relieved while Lana is just worn out.

The three of them lay there, the two men stare at the ceiling and her at the wall. It doesn't have to said that this needs to occur again sometime in the near future. Their bodies may have been stressed but a next time was definite.

She's first to recatch her breath and stand up. More like wobble but she catches herself before they can notice.

"Well, that was um. . ." she searches for the right word. . .and her dress.

"Nice," Rob finishes and can't resist looking at Taylor. He looks back and snickers.

"Yeah, nice. . ." she agrees and chuckles as she slips the dress on. "You guys have fun?"

_Another stupid question,_ Lana thinks to herself and begins her walk of shame towards the bathroom to see the damage.

"I did. You?" Taylor stretches and reaches for his jeans that have somehow landed on the pillows. Rob nods and watches Lana as she cleanses her face of saliva and runaway makeup. She flips her hair to be how it was before and it's like she hadn't even been touched by them.

"Well we should be going, huh?" Tay brings him out of his staring by throwing his pants.

"Ugh. . .yeah," he agrees and pulls them on.

Lana returns to the bedroom and puts her heels and sunglasses on. Her shawl wraps beautifully around her shoulders when she flings it on.

"It was nice. . .fucking you?" She giggles cutely and kisses them both on the cheek, sunglasses on even though it was nearing nighttime.

"The feeling's mutual," Rob pulls his shoes on and ties them, reliving the fact that he'd just cheated yet felt nothing of it.

"I actually hope to see the two of you again," she confesses and fixes her hair once more before backing out the room with a wave and a half muttered "bye."

They wave and wait for the door to click shut before turning to each other, Cheshire Cat grins on both their gorgeous faces.

"The myth," Tay speaks first and puts his jacket back on. "It's true."

Rob nods at that. He was impressed by her. She was. . .talented.

"Imagining is fun, huh?" He teases and earns an eye roll and a playful hit on the shoulder.

Lana feels proud as she struts through the hotel's crowded lobby, with the belief that everyone's eyes are on her. She's glowing even though she knows she looks a hot mess. No matter how wild she appeared, her nerve wouldn't dare let her put her hair in a restraining ponytail.

Once out of the lobby and into the parking lot, she assures herself of a clear coast before lighting a joint in her car and started the engine. Her stereo immediately plays Springsteen, who was king in her eyes. She throws her head back and laughs, puff evaporating into the confined space.

Yeah, she was trouble but so were they. She was fucking crazy. . but she was _free._ This bliss, danger and trouble was all she had to keep herself sane. She imagines how the three of them looked and she laughs again. She was in love now.

She lowers the volume and holds the blunt between her swollen lips as she opens her glove compartment in search of pen and paper. The best she can find is a napkin and an old, fading pen.

Between puffs, she begins to write.

_Come on baby, let's ride_

_We can escape to the great sunshine_

_I know your wife and she wouldn't mind._

_We made it out to the other side. . ._

* * *

_~ FIN ~_

**A/N AND LASTLY! Don't freight. I'm working on _The Queens_. I'm not one of those writers who abandon their stories like puppies in the rain. It's all good. CHILL. I just my update today. . .you never know. Oh, and another thing, Baby Doll: Part 3 will be starting very soon so the wait won't have to be too long. . .unless I feel like making you SUFFER. Anyway, R&R. :D**


End file.
